mysimsfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Zordon123456789mlw7/GenusHero vs. Mr.Sasquatch Part Eye
Disclaimer: I love disclaimers! Note: This super hero blog doesn't talk about Andr- uh, I mean the mysterious GenusHero at all. (Do you know who GenusHero's identity is? I'll pay some big bucks...) Claerly I've been on the Morphing Grid WAY too long and clearly I read too much about Phantom Thief 7 on Bulbapedia because now... I'm obsessed with super heroes. Not the lame ones like Bat Man, or Wonder Woman, or Super Man (I mean SERIOUSLY. Super Man? That's the BEST they could think of?!), I mean the ones I think of! A bit conceited I admit but... at least they don't have annoying cliche names (well...) DuriMan and the Tasteful Government Battles *'Protagonist:' DuriMan (Yeah, HE's the one with the cliche name)- Alter Ego of former TV cook, Durio Peacock *'Sidekick:' MujisMan- Strength, Speed, and other super human abilities received from his bull power suit. Alter Ego of former French spy, Vyander Boeuf and DuriMan's original adversary. Joined DuriMan after the CPA refused to pay him and nearly had him arrested for giving away government secrets. His name is a pun based from his robotic BULL suit. *'Powers:' DuriMan can reconstruct the molecular structure of fruit extracting their acids for use of battle of otherwise making weopons of them (i.e., BananaBoomerang) *'Allignment:' Good *'Antagonist(s):' The CPA (Consumable Products Administration), MujisMan (switched to good side), Senora Polla and The Venison (Duo consisting of a woman with a Chicken based Robotic suit and her Deer-based suit sidekick) *'Premise:' Famous TV chef Durio Peacock is suprised when his live cooking show goes awry and his meal poisons him. The contaminated ingrediants of the meal are the result of French spy, Vyander Boeuf who stole secret government documents about plant mutation and who hid in the stage of the cooking show the night after the death and acidentally dropped a document, a document confused by the crew to be pre-show fruit and vegetable treatment. The "treatment" resulted in chemicals being added to the fruits and vegetables most notably, the durian, which when prepared in the very way Durio did, results in the mind being altered allowing it to modify the molecular structure in living things which are now dead (however, Durio uses his power only on fruit for contreversial reasons). CPA finds out about this and attempts to use the stolen government documents to poison America's food supply and take over America, and eventually, the earth. To do this, they inlist the help of Vyander and present him with a robotic suit to help him poison America's food supply. However, Durio, concerned with well-being of his nation, and the world dons a disguise and creates the alter ego DuriMan and uses his powers to stop food poisoning across America. Eventually, Vyander comes into bad terms with the CPA and defects to the side of DuriMan, just in the nich of time as well as the CPA releases its newest two operatives, Senora Polla and The Venison to battle DuriMan and MujisMan over the health and well-being of America and the world. Black Garlic *'Protagonist:' Black Garlic- Alter Ego of 17-year-old Lolita Summers, optimistic cheerleader and myths and theology prodigy turned gothic vampire who on a faithful day was bit by a vampire, however due to a unique set of circumstances became immune to most vampire weaknesses *'Sidekick:' None *'Powers:' **Vampire Traits: ***Incredibly pale lavender skin (claims its make-up to humans) ***Retractable fangs ***Has a "true" reflection seen by humans, none to herself, and attactive reflection to mythical beings ***Has shadow, unless she becomes invisible ***Appears alluring to humans, normal to self, hideous to mythical creatures **Weaknesses/Immunities: ***Only killed by oak stake, all others paralise. ***Protected from sunlight (so long as she has sunblock or parasol). Moonlight increases strength. ***Normal against decapitation, drowning or fire. Immune to silver and running water. ***Garlic causes minor allergic reactions (as do other plant wards). ***Can only be killed by religious artifacts if pushed into place of religious worship (i.e. Church). ***Can enter places uninvited. ***Capable of being cured by werewolf scratch. **Powers: ***Unnatural abilities (heightened strength, speed, healing, etc.) from scrolls (heightened senses mastered with Logan). ***Ability to fly. ***Ages at incredibly slower rate of 2000 human years being the equivalent of one year for her. ***Shapeshifts into preferable bat, other forms capable of being assumed are assumed (became wolf as taught by Logan) ***Telepathic and hypnotic powers naturally had, but mastered with scroll. ***Telekenesis and elemental control through scroll. ***Increased math skills (attributed to arithmomania). ***Sticks to surfaces. ***Ghost-like abilities (learned from Phantom Jester). ***Teleportation, cross-dimensional travel and time travel from scrolls (latter never used). ***Psycic visions unlocked from scroll. ***Invisibility from scroll. ***Magic (used rarely as she's mastered very few spells).Incredibly pale lavender skin (claims its make-up to humans) *'Allignment:' Neutral *'Antagonist(s):' Fangs & Wings Tatoo Shop (a club of Vampires, the head of which unknowingly bit Lolita), Sharp and Shiny Dentistry and Orthodontics (A team of dentists and orthodontists who double as vampire hunters at night. *'Premise:' After returning home from church and pasta lunch, Lolita begins being pursued by a vampire. Towards the end of the pursuit, Lolita, in bright sunlight was bitten while diving into the house of a friend, uninvited. Immediately after the bite, she began to burn, a burn which lasted for several hours. After the burning stopped she came to a relization: She had become a vampire. Using her new powers, and her strange ability to be otherwise immune to most vampire weaknesses, she sets out for revenge on the vampires who brought her this misery. Along the way she starts being hunted by Sharp and Shiny Dentistry and Orthodontics. And as if being hunted by vampires and vampire hunters was bad enough, she must balance the life of her alter-ego, Black Garlic, with her own life of an ordinary gothic teenager. Has also teamed up with Logan the Silver Wolf, Phantom Jester, and with the former two again, Rokku-shi Hasami Sentai. Logan the Silver Wolf *'Protagonist:' Logan the Silver Wolf- alter ego of Logan Silver, ordinary teen who was injected with silver nano chips in his blood as part of a scientific experiment. *'Sidekick:' Dr. Tire- more of a mentor than a sidekick,he was the one who gave logan the micro chips as part of the experiment and is constantly turned to as a source of knowledge, wisdom (and comical relief). *'Powers:' Various Werewolf-like powers such as super strength and agility. Also immune to silver. *'Allignment:' Good *'Antagonist(s):' The Great Terrors of the Inner Earth (an alliance of various Demons led by the Shadowy Monarch and his pet werewolf.) *'Premise:' Logan Silver was an ordinary 16-year-old who wanted some extra cash from participating in an experiment for the town's "mad" scientist, Dr. Mac Tire (that would be pun number what now? 6?). The experiment, a simple injection of silver bio-ware nano bots, left him a little pain and 200 dollars richer. On the way home, he was scratched by a werewolf who had actually been a member in the same experiment. Worried for his life, he returned to Dr. Tire's lab seeking for help. Dr. Tire being the expert on botany, robotics, and mythology that he was tried to wash the scratch, hoping that it would keep him from becoming a werewolf. The water only caused the scratch to burn (similar to Black Garlic) and he ran out. At home, he slept on the pain only to awake the next day and have it disappear. That night, he confronts Dr. Tire about what had happened the previous night. While they spoke, Logan realized the scratch itself had not been the cause of his lycanthrope, but rather the water, which had been obtained from a stream nearby Native Americans had refered to as the Stream of Wolves because it was said to be the main source of water for all the wolves in the area. The burning was also revealed to be a result of the silver nanochips in addition to pollen from the rye, mistletoe, and wolfsbane plants around the labatory (not to mention the forest ash growing near the stream). The result was immunity to all werewolf vulnerablilities, which came in handy as after talking to the docto, he transformed into a werewolf, but not just any werewolf, a metalic one with all the heightened senses and abilities, without any of the major setbacks (like loss of control.) Immediately after transformation, a demon begins attacking the community prompting Logan to becom a super hero, dubbing his new alter ego Logan the Silver Wolf. The Phantom Jester *'Protagonist:' The Phantom Jester- alter ego of Justine Phantasm, descendant of an ancient jester of an ancient kingo who executed her ancestor's bride so the king could use her as his mistress. *'Sidekick:' None, but seeks to the ancestor who sent her on her quest to murder the current king for his crimes against her ancestor. *'Powers:' Various ghost powers in addition to super human acrobatic abilities. Mid -way into the story, she recieves the sacred sword, an ancient family relic said to not only kill the body, but the soul as well. *'Allignment:' Evil (Yes she's evil as she is trying to murder the monarch of England despite a formal apology to her and her family) *'Antagonist(s):' The Robotic King (a robot by the king's bodyguards constructed to stop the Phantom Jester from murdering the king.) *'Premise:' One day, Justine Phantasm is visited by her ancestor to tell her the terrible story of how an ancient English monarch stole his (then pregnant) wife for use as a mistress and had him executed. After the king discovered the new-born baby was not the king's, he had both executed. However, she swapped out the baby with that of another of the king's mistresses, one that had already died of rubeola at its young age. The wife was killed. But her baby lived on to have generations of children, with Justine being of the current generation. Granting her the powers she would need to kill the current king, she accepts. Her father being an important memeber of Parliament tells the king, to which he responds with a formal apology in front of the whole country. However, her ancestor claims it is not enough and sends her to kill him still. The Royal Gaurds, anticipating an event where the king was target of supernatural adversary, created a robotic guard capable of protecting the king at all costs, The Robotic King. Midway into the story, The Robotic King, badly damaged, merges with the soul of the Ancient King, becoming capable of becoming The Robotic Supreme, to which Phantom Jester recieves the sacred sword, an ancient artifact capable of killing not only the body, but the soul as well. ロック紙はさみ戦隊 (Rokku-shi Hasami Sentai) *'Protagonists:' **Gu: Alter ego of Geoff Stone, japanese geology professor who found the rock Morpher wedged between several rocks in a canyon. **Shi-shi: Alter ego of Penny Papper, angry secretary from wealthy corporation office building. She found her Paer Morpher inside of a busted printer. **Scissra: Alter-ego of Sandy Cindy Cutlass, a teacher in the ways of a sword who discovered her Scissor Morpher inside of an obi at her Dojo. *'Arsenal:' **Morphers: Glove-like morphers which have technology to transform them into their alter-egos. The rock morpher is black while th other two have white and gray highlights, respectively. **Pencil Sword- primary weopon of Shi-shi who uses it to transform into various things for the trio to use, such as a shield or laser. **Cutter Kit- primary weopons of Scissra, a kit with multiple compartments which can be hidden amongst her henshined clothes. The dual Scese are the most used weopons of the kit. **Geo Bands- primary weopons of Gu. They are geokinetic braces which grant the wearer geokinesis. **Hand Blaster- finishing weopon of the trio using a combination of the pencil sword, the dual Scese, and the Geo Bands. Initiated by the call "Rock, Paper, Scissors, Shoot!" **Mecha- giant robots used by the trio to battle massive monsters ***Mega Mecha I- combination of Mecha Golemn, Mecha Origami, and Mecha Cutter. ****Mecha Golemn- Golemn based Mecha piloted by Gu ****Mecha Origami- Origami crane based Mecha piloted by Shi-shi ****Mecha Cutter- Saw based Mecha piloted by Scissra ***Mega Mecha II- combination of Mega Rock, Mega Paper, and Mega Scissor ****Mega Rock- Humanoid Rock Mecha piloted by Gu made using Mecha Golemn ****Mega Paper- Humanoid Paper Mecha piloted by Shi-shi made using Mecha Origami ****Mega Scissor- Humanoid Scissor Mecha piloted by Scissra made using Mecha Cutter ***Mega Mecha Cross-combination of Mecha Joker, Mecha Bat, and Mecha Wolf ****Mecha Joker- Phantom Jester's personal Mecha obtained and destroyed in cross-over event ****Mecha Bat- Black Garlic's personal Mecha obtained and destroyed in cross-over event ****Mecha Wolf- Logan the Silver Wolf's personal Mecha obtained and destroyed in cross-over event *'Allignment:' Good *'Antagonist(s):' The Mano Corp. (a villanous corporation of Hand Shadow Beasts, evil scientists, and their evil leader, Ambidexter), Ambidexter (evil leader of Hand Corp., sends his Hand Shadow Beasts to destroy Japan to lay rise for Darthritic, the commander of all evil. Also has twin Mano Robos), Hand Shadow Beasts (evil monsters created by the Hand Corp. to lay waste to Japan to allow Darthritic to rise once more and destroy the world), The Finger-walkers (Hand-shaped humanoid minions produced by Mano Corp. to assist the Hand Shadow Beasts) *'Premise:' Rock! Paper! Scissors! Power up and defeat the Shadowy forces of the Mano Corp.! The source of darkness Darthritic has called out to a young boy, a young boy who grows into the evil Ambidexter and created the Mano Corp. to use Hand Shadow Beasts to destroy all of Japan, so Dathritic may be awakened from his watery cells he was imprisoned in by the Angels Gu, Shi-shi, and Scissra. After his imprisonment, the three angels, exhausted became power forces capable of turning any human into a super-powered form. However, the Mano Corp. found these powers and incorporated their power into Super-Suit Changers. The spirits, within their respective Changer, spread themeselves across Japan once more, this time with the intent of having the "Morphers" found by three humans deemed capable of holding their power. These morphers were found by Geoff Stone, Penny Papper, and Cindy Cutlass, who have rightfully decided to use their powers to defeat the Mano Corp. with some help of the Angel's sentient beasts, who have been transformed into "Mecha" by the Mano Corp. but have now escaped. These Mecha, along with the Angel's formers weopons are used to combat Mano Corp.'s greatest forces, the Hand Shadow Beasts, who when defeated, thanks to Mano Corp. technology, grow into disastrous size. Eventually the forces of the Hand Shadow Beasts, Finger-walkers, and Ambidexter grow to powerful, and the Angel's beasts, with the help of stolen Mano Corp. prototype technology, are able to become Mecha with the life force of the original angels. In a cross-over event, the Mano Corp., inspired by the arrival of Black Garlic and Phantom Jester in Japan, recruit them (along with Logan the Silver Wolf) to take down the trio only to not only be stopped but defected from the side of the Mano Corp. Category:Blog posts